Of Logic and Ruthlessness
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: Two people brought together on a journey to avenge their fallen families will unite and try to take over the world. And maybe they shall even fall in love. Please R&R it will make my day :)


**Hello is I your Manic Hattress... Wait what do you mean there are no super villains around to impress? Ohh poo! Well okay here we go this is my first shot at a sappy lovey dovey story, with Khan and a fabulous character my friend made up for our star trek musical that played for a whopping 2 weeks! So lets got somethings cleared up 1) sorry if our lovely vulcan doctor is a *Mary sue* (I hate them too, but I am always afraid that I will create them and frankly it maybe one of my worst nightmares) 2) sorry if Khan is OOC he will get better and more Khany as the story goes on. 3). Love you all so much XOXO **

**disclaimer: I do not own STID, if I did Loki would be there and Ben would not wear his shirt so often and Kate Shindle would be in every scene also Alas I do not even own Dr. T'laine Valnish (Eria owns her :( **

Something in her dark eyes entranced him, she too had lost everything. He remembered the day Vulcan was destroyed... Tears fell like rain from her eyes, and her scream shook him to his core. He ran as fast as he could to her lab, throwing the door open he scooped her up and held her against him. "No, this is not happening, cerbok come back please answer me please!" She said quietly. The answer never came and she cried harder. By now a group of sector 31 employes had surrounded us. He placed T'laine on the ground and spun on the members who had gathered "What are you all staring at can you not see she is pain, her planet was just destroyed! So get out and return to your work unless you wish to offer sympathy!" Johns voice rose with each word till he was screaming. "Commander Harrison, why are you here? What are you doing?" T'laine said the normal emotionless tone flooding her voice, the green flush dissipating from her skin. "You where in pain, I came to offer assistance and please T'laine call me John, I want to be here for you! I too have lost everything" He felt the tears coming now. She removed her gloves and pressed her hands onto his, He felt the energy surge between them and her mind meld into his. Her feelings clear to him and his to her and John pressed his lips to hers. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, she pressed her fingers to his cheek, preforming a complete meld. "sanu tor ri trasha john" she said against his mouth "never, I will never leave you ever" He released her. as soon as their out pouring of emotions happened she had slipped back into her vulcan emotion training and he donned a blank cool expression. "Perhaps we could meet again to talk about our research? I know a great indian place by here." She lamely smiled as He said these words "that would be very pleasant." "Till then my Ashaya." And with that he exited her Lab. T'laine stood her legs shaky from what had just happened, she had known Commander Harrison for months and he had never acted that way with her, He was kind, nice, loving in a way that seemed unnatural to her. She straitened her dress and lab coat, the door to her Lab slid open and in walked admiral Marcus "T'laine" he spoke in a deadly sweet voice "are you are right?" He reached for her hand. "Fine" she retorted pulling away from him and walking to the other side of the lab "now, now, sweetheart, thats no way to talk to your superiors!" "Admiral Marcus, I am not your sweetheart and you will not address me so informally" she said struggling to get away from him. He smashed his lips to hers, "till then sweetheart" he said dropping her to the floor and leaving.

That was it! T'laine walked to Harrison's lab as soon as the work day was done "So commander Harrison are you still interested in Dinner?" She said leaning against the door way. "Yes Dr. Valnish I had not forgotten, I am ready when you are." "Well I am ready now lets go she said eager to drown the encounter with Marcus away in the delight that was dinner with John Harrison. Dinner went astonishingly well, nothing fancy just a simple dinner between friends and then they walked over to an art museum near John's house. "T'laine I saw what Marcus did, and I am not happy. You should report him." He said looking down at her "I did and nothing happened." She said turning her gaze to the picture on her left, john slipped behind her and pressed his lips to her neck, "come home with me, let me make love to you. I have wanted you for so long." He growled "John, I do not feel love, I have purged all emotion." T'laine answered. "I do not care. " he smashed his lips against hers and lead her back to his house. "T'laine, could you just let your guard down and love me you know you want me as much as I want you." " Oh. I'll try, but I must say I am unfamiliar, with human sexual acts." She said pressing against him. "I'll teach you." He kept his back to the door and leaned down, his hands grasping each of her arms, and kissed her jaw line. She expected him to kiss her mouth,and it felt so much more erotic (strangely) than a kiss on the mouth would and she had to admit he was much sweeter with the kiss the Marcus was. She moaned softly and let her arms drop to her sides, her jacket sliding off of them to the ground.

When he saw she had relaxed, john pulled her toward the other side of the room, once again out of view of the window, picked her up and placed her on his desk. Her skirts were never short like the "slutty" cadets he saw walking around sector 31, but he could just catch a glimpse of her knees. He reached down and unlaced her boots slipping them off and following the seam up the back of her stockings under her skirt. As he reached towards her panties, she stopped him. "John, please don't." "Don't what? Stop?" She pulled away "no, please I can't do this now, I don't think I'm ready..." John glared "Why not?" "Well, can I trust you to keep this a secret and not think less of me because of it?" "Of course you can trust me." Said John eager to return to stripping the girl...no...woman in front of him "I've never done this before ever with human or vulcan and we'll being intimate with someone in new and strange and well maybe I a, a bit afraid. Well not really afraid perhaps just on edge, I am simply trying to use your vernacular." He cut her off pressing his lips into hers, "just shut up already, I have not made love in over 300 years, I want you now!" He thought to himself, "As I said before I shall teach you my little Vulcan Rose, and I shall make sweet love to you just relax and let me do the work and you get the pleasure." And with that he pulled her into the bedroom and made love to her, "I'll explain the terms to my sweet vulcan tomorrow, once she has recovered no doubt she was trying to figure out what everything we where doing was called", he thought staring down at the sweat matted body of the vulcan doctor lying beneath him, compared to him she was still inferior but he could grow to love her, and if not he thought chuckling audible causing her to stir slightly "she's still a great lay."


End file.
